This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to cooling hole structures in components of such engines.
In a gas turbine engine, air is compressed in a compressor, mixed with fuel and ignited in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases which flow downstream through one or more stages of turbine nozzles and blades. The nozzles include stationary vanes followed in turn by a corresponding row of turbine rotor blades attached to the perimeter of a rotating disk. The vanes and blades have correspondingly configured airfoils which are hollow and include various cooling circuits and features which receive a portion of air bled from the compressor for providing cooling against the heat from the combustion gases.
The turbine vane and blade cooling art discloses various configurations for enhancing cooling and reducing the required amount of cooling air in order to increase the overall efficiency of the engine while obtaining a suitable useful life for the vanes and blades. For example, typical vane and blade airfoils in the high pressure turbine section of the engine include cooling holes that extend through the pressure side, or suction side, or both, for discharging a film of cooling air along the outer surface of the airfoil to effect film cooling in a conventional manner.
A typical film cooling hole is in the form of a cylindrical aperture inclined axially through one of the airfoil sides, such as the pressure side, for discharging the film air in the aft direction. The cooling holes are typically provided in a radial or spanwise row of holes at a specific pitch spacing. In this way, the cooling holes discharge a cooling film that forms an air blanket for protecting the outer surface, otherwise known as “lands” of the airfoil from hot combustion gases during operation.
In order to improve the performance of cooling holes, it is also known to modify their shape to effect cooling flow diffusion. The diffusion reduces the discharge velocity and increases the static pressure of the airflow. Diffusion cooling holes are known in various configurations for improving film cooling effectiveness with suitable blowing ratios and backflow margin. A typical diffusion film cooling hole may be conical from inlet to outlet with a suitable increasing area ratio for effecting diffusion without undesirable flow separation. Diffusion occurs in three axes, i.e. along the length of the hole and in two in-plane perpendicular orthogonal axes. Other types of diffusion cooling holes are also found in the prior art including various rectangular-shaped holes, and holes having one or more squared sides in order to provide varying performance characteristics. Like conical diffusion holes, the rectangular diffusion holes also effect diffusion in three dimensions as the cooling air flows therethrough and is discharged along the outer surface of the airfoil.
However, prior art diffusion holes often behave like over-expanded nozzles, experiencing choking and flow shocks at operating pressure ratios. This can make their flow behavior unpredictable and reduce film cooling efficiency
Accordingly, there remains a need to further improve film cooling by providing cooling holes that promote attached film flow diffusion and downstream spreading.